Chosen One
by L-Rainbow7
Summary: Draco makes up for his past errors and he and Harry become close. Drarry smut
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco or any other character - nothing belonging to the world of Harry Potter belongs to me. I'm writing this for fun, not profit._

I was getting my school robes when we first met. I looked into his green, green eyes and I knew it. I just knew that he was the one. My chosen one.  
He walked forwards nervously, his black hair sexily scruffy, and his muggle clothes draped casually around his striking body. His features were painfully handsome, especially his eyes - his deep eyes of bright bottle green that had me hypnotised.  
Madam Malkin spoke, but I didn't concentrate on what she was saying – I was too busy taking in everything about this mysterious boy of my dreams. He stood on the footstool next to me, and a shiver ran down my spine at how close we were. Nearly touching. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his magnificent head and began to pin it to the right length.  
I gathered up all my courage and said: "Hullo. Hogwarts too?" I cringed at how stupid my voice sounded.  
He looked at me, and my stomach did a back flip. "Yes," he said in a voice that made my brain feel like it was melting. His beautiful green eyes looked straight into my grey eyes, and I blushed slightly.  
I searched around my brain for something to say, and I ended up blabbing like a immature stuck up fool about how I wanted to "bully father" into getting me a broom so that I could smuggle it into school. I thought if I talked about brooms I might sound cool but in fact I just ended up sounding stupid and arrogant.  
The conversation went on in this manner (as in, me making an utter fool of myself, trying to fix it but just making it worse) until he left the shop. I almost buried my head in my hands at how badly it had gone. Whoever this boy was, I loved him from the moment I first saw him.

Since that first meeting, I found out he was Harry Potter! THE Harry Potter! On the train I offered him my hand, my friendship (or more that friendship if things had worked out my way!). I was looking forward to the moment that our hands touched, because I knew that there would be sparked between us that he wouldn't be able to miss. However, he declined my offer. Everything was going wrong! I loved him, but he didn't even like me.

Knowing that everything was going wrong, I repressed my feelings for him and bitterly resented the fact that he didn't like me back – all through my life until now, I had always had everything I ever could have wanted. In my bitter resentment, I became meaner and meaner to him, doing things I will regret for all my life.  
But whatever I might have done, he was always my chosen one. Always has been, always will be.

When the Battle of Hogwarts ended, I saw my chance to be the man I had always secretly wanted to be. Ignoring all my father had ever told me, I followed my heart, and that of course led to Harry. I did all I possibly could have to become his friend – rounded up Death Eaters, joined a career as an Auror, helped him in every way I could, and was even friendly to Granger and the Weasel. The thing that really won Granger over as my friend was when I joined SPEW and donated hundreds of galleons to the cause, making it able for her to expand, becoming worldwide, and start really doing things for House Elves, really getting them better working conditions rather than just talking about it.  
Slowly, Harry and I built up a friendship and at least a little trust.

Also, I babysat for my cousin, Ted Lupin, and I would take him to my house and look after him. Harry also often looked after him, being his godfather, so Harry and I often crossed paths.  
It all really started one evening when after Teddy (who was 9 by this point) came over. We had a great time together. When I dropped him back at his grandma's house, I was surprised to see Harry there, having a chat in the kitchen with Andromeda.  
He looked so handsome leaning there with his scruffy hair and bright green eyes. He had obviously just come back from work as he was wearing a suit, which he looked hot beyond measure in. I tried not to stare at his attractive body and face, but to no avail.  
I snapped out of my stare when Andromeda cut through my thoughts, thanked me very much for looking after Teddy. She then took Teddy upstairs to put him to bed, leaving me alone with Harry.

"Well, Harry, I'd better go now then" I told him after a brief yet pleasant conversation.  
"How are you getting home?" He asked me.  
"Oh, I was just going to walk" I replied.  
"No no, let me take you home, I'm leaving soon anyway, and I'll be driving straight past your house on my way home" He said kindly.  
I nodded. "Thank you"  
Andromeda came into the kitchen, and smiled at us both.  
"Well, Dromeda, I'd better be off, it's getting dark. I'll drop Draco off at his house" A shiver ran down my spine as he said my name.  
"Okay dear, and thanks again for looking after Teddy for me, Draco!"  
We shrugged on our coats and climbed into his car. 'Muggle transport!' I thought to myself.  
We drove in silence to my house, and when he pulled up I said "Thank you, Harry"  
"It was really no trouble" Harry purred.  
"Do you want to come in for a drink?"  
"That sounds nice." Harry smiled at me in an almost teasing manner.  
We went into my house and he followed me into my living room. We sat down on the sofa, getting comfortable. I was hyper-aware how close he was sitting to me. His arm brushed against mine.  
Breathing heavily, I said "Squeeckie?" My house elf appeared with a loud CRACK!  
"Yes master?" Squeeckie squeaked.  
"Hello Squeeckie. Would you mind getting me and Harry a bottle of my finest mead, plus 2 glasses, please?"  
"Of course master, it is a pleasure!" He disapperated with a crack, and 10 seconds later came back with the mead and glasses. "Anything you would like, sir, just ask!" He said before bowing deeply and disapperating again.  
I poured out a generous amount of mead for both of us, and we clinked our glasses together. Harry looked at me very intently with those green green eyes, and my heart melted. "Cheers" he whispered.  
Blushing, I drank a swig of mead, and he followed suit. There was something about the way that he had looked at me that turned me on so much. Without taking his eyes off me, Harry put his drink on the coffee table, and so did I.  
My heart raced, and blood pumped inside me. I nearly gasped when Harry's thigh gently touched mine. I would have thought that it was a mistake, but then, most definitely on purpose, he stroked my arm with his hand. I was in a state of shock, but he seemed perfectly calm. His green eyes never left my grey ones.  
His hand trailed up my arm, up my neck, and rested on my cheek. His thumb gently touched my lips, and then he leaned in and kissed me.  
His lips gently caressed mine as he looped an arm around my back, bringing me closer. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I moaned.  
He was being so gentle, so careful with me. Too careful. I twined my hands through his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him harder that he been kissing me. I broke the kiss and pushed him backwards so he was lying back on my sofa, then lay on top of him, kissing him hard. Being just as rough, he kissed me back for a long time before pushing me off him and declaring "You need to show me to your bedroom, Malfoy".


	2. Chapter 2

We all but ran upstairs, me leading him by the hand to my room. I pushed him onto my four poster bed. Harry moaned in pleasure as I jumped on top of him and kissed him. He held onto me tightly, and then rolled us over so he was on top. He kissed me on the lips before running his lips all down my neck, and running his tongue back up it.  
"Oh Harry!" I groaned. He pulled my top off with ease. He grinned appreciatively at my six-pack, whilst shrugging his jacket off and throwing it on my bedroom floor. He seductively nibbled my ear before running kisses down my chest. When he got to my jeans, he undid them with his teeth and stripped them off his legs, revealing my hard, hard boner as I had no underwear on. I groaned.  
I shoved him over and took the position on top, undoing his tie then unbuttoning his shirt, before running my hands all over his perfect abs. I licked his nipple before gently kissing his lovely chest. "Mmmmmmm" moaned Harry.  
We kissed on the lips as I hurried to take off his trousers.  
"Wait, just a second, there's something I want – get under the covers!" I said to the handsome god sprawled on my bed. He did as he was told, though he looked questioning. I got under the covers too, before calling: "Squeeckie!", once again. The faithful elf appeared with a loud crack next to the bed.  
"Yes Master Draco?" Squeeckie squeaked, bowing low and not commenting on the fact that I was in bed next to Harry.  
"Could you get me my Evianna's-Ever-Melted-Chocolate-Squirter, please?"  
"Of course!" And with a bang, he disappeared again, only to reappear seconds later with a white tube, with a nozzle on the top and a purple logo decorating the side. He handed it over to me and, guessing that Harry and I would like to be alone for a while, disappeared immediately without another word.  
As an explanation to Harry, I simply stated "I like chocolate," before I squirted some chocolate onto Harry's lips. Before he could lick it off, I did it for him, smooth chocolate gliding over my taste buds, then kissed Harry deeply whilst squirting yet more melted chocolate, but onto his neck this time. I swung my leg over his body and straddled him again, him lying beneath me.  
I ran my tongue down his neck, murmuring my appreciation of the delicious chocolate there. "God, Harry, you taste so good!" I told him, nibbling his neck slightly. He moaned in approval of the soft bites.  
"My go," he said suddenly, grabbing the tube of melted chocolate. I looked down and watched him write the words 'Harry &amp; Draco' on my chest in the chocolate, and surround the words with a heart. I laughed, but my chuckle soon turned to a groan of pleasure as he began licking the chocolate off me.  
I suddenly and swiftly removed Harry's underwear and stared at his hard boner, before taking the chocolate-tube back from him and putting chocolate down the length of his long penis. Without further ado, I began licking it off there. Harry gasped and clutched at my hair.  
"Oh, Malfoy! Yes!" he moaned loudly. "YESSS!"  
My tongue was running all around his delicious dick, and then up to the tip to suck of some pre-cum that had dribbled out. I was so turned on - just by doing this to him - that I was moaning loudly too.  
"Uhhhh! DRACO! MMMMMMMmmmmmMMM!"  
I increased my pace, licking and sucking every inch of his stiff cock. Harry's back was arching, and he was pulling my hair.  
"I'm coming!" he yelled. "Draco, DRACO, ahhh, AAAHHHHH!" Harry's semen squirted into my mouth, and Harry slumped flat on my bed, gasping for air.  
Then he suddenly moved downwards and took my cock into his mouth. I had been so turned on by making him come, and what he was doing felt so incredibly good, that it was not long at all before my pleasure became very extreme. Screaming Harry's name and moaning wildly, I had an incredible, earth shattering orgasm which I would never forget.  
I barely had time to flick my wand and murmur "Scourgify" (to clean the smears of melted chocolate off my bed) before I fell asleep in Potter's arms, happier than I had ever been before.


	3. Chapter 3

My sleep was deep, dreamless, and wonderful. My brain seemed too saturated with happiness for me to feel any other emotion, even as I began the process of waking up.  
As I stumbled over the barrier between sleep and consciousness, my memory of the events of the previous day were blurred and felt dreamlike. However, once my eyelids had lifted and the shape of my chosen lover became clear next to me, the memories came rushing back – the kissing, the touching, the chocolate. This was enough to entirely convince me that I was the happiest man alive – the Mirror of Erised would have shown me waking up next to Harry after having spent the night in his lovely arms.  
For the first time in my life, I felt as though I was doing something right. I had spent so much time being mean to Harry in school, and all I really wanted was for him to notice me, think of me – but I had been doing it all wrong. But I was finally succeeding at making things right.  
Now that we had made love, and all my fantasies had been made into a reality – all the fantasies I had previously tried to ignore.  
Seeing Harry in my bed made my brain go all fuzzy and my heart go all melty, yet despite these strange sensations, a feeling of deep content had spread through me taking over me, filling up every nook and cranny.  
This was it. He was it. The one.  
Harry was blinking sleepily, and I kissed him on the cheek. The bed sheets were soft and warm, but Harry's skin was softer and warmer.  
"Morning, lover," I whispered. He smiled and I kissed him on the lips, lingering for a moment whilst my hand re-explored his bare chest.  
"Morning." He rubbed his eyes, before looking at me properly. I looked into my favourite eyes, trying to memorise the exact shade of brilliant green. "We're naked." he stated suddenly, with a hint of surprise in his tone of voice.  
"Indeed we are." I nibbled the side of his ear slightly, softly kissed his earlobe, and then whispered in his ear "I for one would love to take advantage of our mutual nakedness."  
I cupped his cheek, and his fingertips began stroking my abs. My other hand snaked around him and pulled him closer. Our lips met again, and I ran my tongue across his bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. His hand tangled in my blonde hair, and he deepened the kiss.  
He began to stroke my already swollen cock, and I let out a low moan before running kisses down his neck.  
"_Fuck..._" he murmured, as my hand brushed against the side of his penis and I gave his neck a very gentle bite. "ME," he finished.  
I was more than happy to oblige.

"Wow," he sighed.  
"I know."  
"That was amazing!"  
"I know!"  
I stoked his hair, and he snuggled even closer to me. I closed my eyes.  
_So this is what heaven feels like.  
_"Do you think we've had enough sex these past 12 hours?" he asked me sarcastically.  
"No such thing as too much sex."  
"There probably is," he contradicted. He was probably right. "Perhaps we should think about getting out of bed?" he suggested.  
"I'm happy here for a few more minutes, but if there was something you wanted to do in particular, then I suppose we could get up."  
"Actually, I was thinking of going to see Ron and Hermione today."  
"Oh."  
"You could come with me, if you like."  
"I _came_ with you a few minutes ago!"  
"I mean come to Ron and Hermione's, not come in a sexual way!" He chuckled, his chest moving up and down against my hand.  
"Okay. I mean, unless they just want to see you." They were always together, just them, in Hogwarts, and I didn't want to intrude in their close and long-lasting friend group. They might not want a Slytherin crashing their Gryffindor meetings.  
"They'd be happy to see you. Hermione will want to update you on SPEW, I'm sure!" he laughed again, and then kissed me lightly on the forehead. "Are you ready to get some clothes on? I don't think they'll want to see this much of us!"


End file.
